f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Russian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:31.387 |fastestlap = 1:35.861 |fastestlapdriver = Valtteri Bottas |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Sebastian Vettel |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The 2018 Russian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 2018 VTB Russian Grand Prix) was the sixteenth race of the 2018 Formula One season, and the fifth time the Russian Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 28 September and 30 September 2018. In qualifying, Valtteri Bottas took his sixth pole position, after Lewis Hamilton went wide on his final flying lap. Hamilton qualified second ahead of his championship rival Sebastian Vettel. In the race, Bottas kept the lead at the start, while Vettel made a better start than Hamilton, but Hamilton used the slipstream from Bottas to stay ahead of Vettel. When Vettel and Hamilton pitted on laps 13 and 14 respectively, Hamilton ended up behind Vettel, but got back past Vettel at Turn 5 on lap 16. On lap 25, Bottas was given team orders to let Hamilton through after technical director James Allison noted a blister on Hamilton's tyres. Thus, Bottas slowed down at Turn 14 to let Hamilton overtake him for the effective lead. In the closing stages of the race, the team decided to have the drivers keep their positions rather than swapping them back, therefore allowing Hamilton to take his seventieth overall victory, and extend his championship lead to fifty points ahead of Vettel. Bottas came home in second while Vettel completed the podium. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Verstappen was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, fourth MGU-K, third ES and third CE. He later received a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change, and a three-place grid penalty for not slowing down under yellow flags during qualifying. *† Ricciardo was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fifth ICE, fifth turbocharger, fifth MGU-H and fifth MGU-K. He was later given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Gasly was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his sixth ICE, sixth turbocharger, sixth MGU-H and fifth MGU-K. *§ Hartley was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his seventh ICE, sixth and seventh turbocharger, sixth and seventh MGU-H, sixth MGU-K, and fourth CE. *** Alonso was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, fourth MGU-K, third ES and third CE. *†† Vandoorne was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid Source ** Vandoorne was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† Alonso was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, fourth MGU-K, third ES and third CE. *‡ Gasly was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his sixth ICE, sixth turbocharger, sixth MGU-H and fifth MGU-K. *§ Ricciardo was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fifth ICE, fifth turbocharger, fifth MGU-H and fifth MGU-K. He was later given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *** Verstappen was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, fourth MGU-K, third ES and third CE. He later received a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change, and a three-place grid penalty for not slowing down under yellow flags during qualifying. *†† Hartley was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his seventh ICE, sixth and seventh turbocharger, sixth and seventh MGU-H, sixth MGU-K, and fourth CE. Race Report Results Milestones *Sebastian Vettel's 215th entry (214th start). *Valtteri Bottas's 15th front row start. *Lewis Hamilton leads his 125th race. *Lewis Hamilton's 130th podium. * lead their 3500th lap. *Kimi Räikkönen achieves his 200th points-finish. *Sergio Pérez's 150th start (153rd entry). *Fernando Alonso is on level with Jenson Button for the second highest number of entries, and takes the second highest number of starts ahead of Button and Michael Schumacher. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2018 Grands Prix Category:Russian Grand Prix